


Yılan Yuvası

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilirsiniz; ev, insanın ne zaman dönse, güvende hissettiği yerdir. Benim, hiç evim olmadı...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yılan Yuvası

**Author's Note:**

> “Ev” kelimesi ile yapılan Keyword Challenge için yazılmıştır.

**_#Stephanie Schneiderman-Dirty And Clean_ **

_Benim hikayemde bir ev yoktu. Hiç olmadı._

_Doğduğum yer, yabancıydı bana... Çocukluğumun ilk hatırlayışlarından itibaren büyüyen bir yabancıydım, annemin, babamın evinde. Bir misafir gibi..._

_Duvarlar gümüş yeşildi, ailem Slytherin-yılan kaynıyordu yuvam._

_Ben, her zaman farklıydım. Sürüdeki kara koyundum, bildim bileli kendimi... O yüzden bu yılan yuvası, hiçbir zaman benim evim değildi._

_Benim, yalnızca bir hikayem vardı, anlatacak. Yaşanacak. Öfkemle, baş kaldırılarımla, isyanımla örülen bir hikaye... Annemin sevgisizliği, babamın acizliğiyle heceleri dizilen. Dostlarımın bir kılıfa soktuğu bir hikaye... Evsizlikle başlayıp, evsizlikle biten._

_Ben, Sirius Black. Ömrü boyunca kendisine dönecek ev arayan adam..._

_Bilirsiniz; ev, insanın ne zaman dönse, güvende hissettiği yerdir._

_Benim, hiç evim olmadı._

***

Kapı, gıcırtıyla açılıyor. Paslanmış zincirlerin birbirine sürtünürken çıkardığı, yağlı, kasvetli bir ses bu. Simsiyah saçları yüzünü çevreleyen yorgun bakışlı genç adam, kapıyı ardına kadar itiyor önce. Son basamakta durup, girmeden, _ev_ ine bakıyor.

Hol karanlık, tozlu; geçmişe giden bir tünel gibi adeta... Anılar, zihnine hücum ediyor adamın-kaç yıl olmuştu? On beş, on altı? On yedi? Zamanın hesabını tutmak beynini acıtıyor, vazgeçiyor anımsamaya çalışmaktan...

İçeri girmeyi, hiç mi hiç istemiyor. Şimdi değil, yalnızken değil, bunca yıl sonra değil-yılan yuvası orası, hâlâ boğulacak gibi oluyor havasında... Derin bir nefes alıyor, geri çekiliyor açık kapıdan dışarı.

Basamağa oturuyor. Kaçış yok, biliyor, girmesi gerek-dönmesi gerek... Ama yalnız yapmaya takati yok. Remus’u bekleyecek.

***

_Bir eve en çok benzetebileceğim yer Hogwarts’tı hayatımda. On bir yaşında, hayatımın en güzel yıllarına adım attığım yerdi... Sıcak, güven verici, mutlulukla dolu. Gerçekten ve tereddütsüzce sevdiğim insanlarla tanıştığım yerdi. Bana ev gibi hissettiren insanlarla..._

_Ama biliyordum, orada sonsuza dek kalamazdım, okul bittiğinde, Hogwarts’ın büyüsü de bitecekti benim için... Bir daha dönsem de aynı hissettirmeyecekti, çünkü Hogwarts’ı benim için ev yapan şey, yaşadıklarımdı, tanıdıklarımdı._

_En sevdiklerimi kaybettikten sonra, sığınacak hiçbir yer yoktu bana._

_Dört duvar arasına hapsedildiğimde bu yüzden düşünmüştüm; artık dışarının, içeriden farkı yoktu..._

***

Geniş meydana akşam alacası çöküyor. Yoktan bir adam varoluyor ansızın, on iki numaralı evin merdiveni dibinde. Orada oturan diğeri rahatlamayla kalkıyor, yeni gelen şaşkın...

“Sirius?” diyor sorarcasına. Siyah saçlı adam, ona bakarken gözlerinde bir çocuk, iç çekiyor.

Remus anlıyor.... Hep anlar zaten.

Birkaç adım atıp Sirius’un yanına geliyor, gülümsüyor hafifçe, sonra kolunu onun omzuna atıyor.

“Haydi,” diyor usulca. “Girelim.”

***

_Çok uzun zaman önceydi, hatırlıyorum. Oradan oraya savrulup durduğum vakitlerdi. Okul bitmiş, Yoldaşlık’a girmiştik ve ben, güya evim olan tek kişilik daireye ayda bir bile uğramıyordum._

_Ya görevdeydim, ya James’te, ya Remus’ta, ya bambaşka yerlerde..._

_Teşhisimi koyan Andromeda’ydı. Kocası Ted ve minik kızlarıyla paylaştıkları sıcacık yuvaya imrenen bakışlarımı kaçırmamıştı muhtemelen, o akşam onlarda yemek yerken._

_“Senin evin yok, hikayen var Sirius,” demişti, konu nasıl olduğunu anlamadığım şekilde insanın evi olmasına geldiğinde. “Sürekli yaşıyorsun, oradan oraya koşuyorsun o yüzden...”_

_Çünkü durup dinlenecek bir yerim yoktu. Söylememişti, ama biliyordum._

_Her zaman yaptığım şeyi yaptım. Güldüm, yoksunluğumu gizlemek için... Kimbilir nerede okuduğum bir cümle geldi aklıma._

_“Her hikaye bir evdir, Dromeda...”_

_Göz kırpıp ona kaldırdım elimdeki şarap kadehini, bana şefkatle gülümsedi._

_“Eğer içinde yeterince yaşarsan,” dedi. “Belki, neden olmasın?”_

***

Hole adım atıyor iki adam, Remus bir adım geride kalıp, kapıyı kapatıyor arkalarından. İkisi de sessiz. Zorlasalar, havadaki tozların sesini duyabilecek kadar...

Sirius bir adım atıyor içeri doğru. Bir adım, bir adım daha... Remus kapının ağzında durup, sessizce onu izliyor. Yılan yuvasına geri dönüyor arkadaşı, biliyor...

Holde ilerliyor genç, yorgun adam... Gözleri sararmış, örümcek ağları sarmış duvarlarda... Merdivenlere ilk adımını atıyor, tereddütlü, temkinli. Sonra onu görüyor...

Tıpkı hayatta olduğu kadar korkunç görünüyor kadının portresi, ama Sirius’un kalbi yine de sıkışıyor. Walburga Black’in resmi, gözleri kapalı, uyuyor-oğlunun, eve döndüğünü henüz bilmiyor... Acı, buruk bir gülümseme filizleniyor Sirius’un yüzünde.

Fısıldıyor:

“Ben geldim anne.”

Portre uyanmıyor, ama Sirius da uyansın istemiyor zaten. Etrafa bakıyor... Tuhaftır, bir şeyler kımıldanıyor gibi göğüs kafesinde. Burası hiç ev olmadı ona, ama neden aniden, eve dönmüş gibi hissediyor?

“Dumbledore akşam uğrayacak.” diyor Remus, ilerleyip onun yanına gelirken. Sanki her şey normalmiş gibi konuşuyor, Sirius ona minnettar... Ve evet, yapılacak çok iş var.

Savaş, kapıları zorluyor.

“Haydi, işe koyulalım.” diyor şevkle. Düşünmek istemiyor, durmak istemiyor, bir şeyler yapmak istiyor...

Sonra anlıyor. Black Malikanesi’ne döndüğü için değil yüreğindeki kımıldayış...

Eve dönmüş gibi hissediyor, çünkü hikayesi devam ediyor. Çünkü artık yapacak bir şeyler var... Koşulacak, yaşanacak, anlatılacak bir hikaye var; onu bekleyen.

 _Her hikaye bir evdir aslında_ , Sirius biliyor.

**Son**


End file.
